Bestrewmentbay
Note: This pasta is inspired by a story I found on "Crappypasta.com". It seemed unfinished when I saw it so I decided to remake it and expand it for all of you to here to see it. Here is a link to the original story: http://www.crappypasta.com/bestrewmentbay/ There is a weird channel on youtube known as "bestrewmentbay". It is a very weird channel. The user has uploaded 3 videos on the channel. The first video is titled "#3". It shows someone looking at a clock for a few seconds and then trying to escape a dark room as a high pitched sound slowly gets quieter. Also, it looks like the person is trying to use a lighter so he can see better. The second video is titled "#13". It shows someone standing at the top of a staircase. The person in the video slowly moves the camera up and as the person does it, the video cuts to different parts of the video as he's moving it up. When we get a view of the bottom of the stairs, nothing out of the ordinary can be seen. The final couple seconds looks like the person is trying to run away. The final video is titled "#7". It shows the camera pointed down at the floor. Quiet, tapping sounds can be heard and the camera slowly shakes as they go on. At a few points in the video, an office chair can be seen in the upper left hand corner. All 3 of these videos were uploaded to youtube on September 25, 2012. Many people are puzzled at what the purpose of these video are. Some people say that they're just random videos and others say that there is a hidden meaning behind them. There's no way to confirm the meaning behind any of them. However, if some people watch the videos long enough, some people start to experience symptoms such as: coughing, chest pains, suicidal thoughts, hallucinations, and extreme paranoia. These symptoms only happen to some people. Nobody has died as a result of watching these videos, but that's probably because they don't have a lot of views. Someone who watched all of these videos found out that if you watch the videos in this order: #7 #13 #3 #13 #3 #7, you start to notice a tall dark creature standing to your side, but if you try to look at it, it disappears. You are also not allowed to watch any other videos in between or else it won't work. It also won't work unless you watch them all in the time period of 2 minutes. When questioned about these videos, youtube decided to trace the ip of the creator of these videos. However, when they did it, it brought them to a pig slaughterhouse that had been abandoned for over 25 years. In 1987, a man who worked there died after he fell into one of the large meat grinders. Ever since he died, the workers claimed to have seen ghosts in the building. Often when they went to work in the morning, someone would spray-paint "#3 #13 #7" into the wall. Also, the phrase "bestrewmentbay" was often spray-painted into the wall as well. The place was abandoned in 1981 after workers refused to continue working there. The place still sits there to this day. Nobody has ever died as a result of watching these videos. However, that may change so make sure to be careful when watching these videos. Another masteerpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Computers and Internet Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta